jandrefandomcom-20200214-history
Eleon Moments
They were seen hanging out together on the red carpet at the The Last Airbender Premiere in New York City. *They were seen at a Make-a-Wish charity event hanging out and laughing. *They were seen at an Animal Planet event together. *In one of Dan's videos (shot during Liz and Leon are singing and dancing randomly while Victoria laughs at the two of them. *They sometimes do videochats together on U-Streams called Liz and Leon. *They hang out in the on-set school together. *They made a video called "Chocolate in my Veins". *Liz tweeted that she was watching the Superbowl with Leon. *When Liz was asked on her Formspring to describe her cast mates as colors, she chose apple green for Leon. She told Dan that her favorite fruit is the apple. See the connection here? *In a Popstar Interview video where Leon describes the Victorious cast mates, he said "Liz is the super-nice diva of the cast. She is the best man! She is just always there... and her clothes are always on point, wonderful heels and lipstick and just ready to go... and I can't just get enough! Man she's awesome." When Leon was describing her, he sounded like he had a little crush on Liz. *They were seen together at the Justin Bieber: Never Say Never premiere on the red carpet. *In one of Ariana Grande's YouTube videos (osnapitzari's 'a fun little video we made') Liz's hair gets caught in Leon's zipper and when he walks away he drags her off the couch. However, she and him both laugh and she doesn't seem mad. In the same video, Leon plays the piano and Liz starts to sing before Ariana joins in. *In one of Dan's videos (shot during [Gets Stuck)when Matt and Ariana are goofing off and Dan asks what's going on, Liz responds with "Something very wrong." and Leon chimes in with "Yeah, I don't wanna touch...anything." *The Leon and Lizzy 10 Minute Show [http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/7983153 link. *Liz tweeted that she ate chicken. Leon replied with,"You had a piece of what? I'm so happy *does happy dance* I'm taking you to roscoes as soon as you get back my lil carnivore :)." *In one of Dan's videos where they were discussing which cast member they would eat if they were stranded on a deserted island, Liz said that Leon was tasty. *Liz tweeted "@Leonthomas3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUFFIN!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU!!!!!". *Leon tweeted that Liz drew a portrait of him. *In a video Dan put up of the cast at rehearsal, Liz is touching Leon's cheek. *Liz tweeted "AHHHH SO PROUD OF YOU, @Leonthomas3!!!! YA DID IT BABY!!! LEGAL DRIVER!!!!!" when Leon received his license. *Liz and Leon made a Christmas Challenge video together. *Leon tweeted "Just had an amazing time chilling with @MattBennett & @LizGillies.... #victoriousontheeastcoast : )" *Liz tweeted "@Leonthomas3 @MattBennett Lubs you guys!!!" *Matt tweeted that the funniest thing he's ever done with a Victorious cast member would be TP-ing his friend's house with Liz and Leon. *Leon tweeted "On my way to pick up @LizGillies #funfornewyears" *At the end of the April Fool's Episode, after they have broken character, Liz turns and hugs Leon before anyone else. *Elizabeth Gillies and Leon Thomas III (and Ariana Grande) presented the award for best british tv show. Category:Actors Category:Females Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters